prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 Mistakes *Sorry for some of the mistakes and thanks for correcting them! St.Louis Heel 20:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: FB *Gotcha. - Wagnike2 15:01, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* They are trying to pass a bill in the United States that would limit what you can do online/with user generated content. It'd make sites a lot more liable. Sites like Wikipedia etc, are using today to protest it so they are blacking out today. This site could possibly be affected in the bill were to pass, but that's a distant concern for now. - Wagnike2 16:59, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* I reverted the changes back on Template:Infobox Wrestler, you had changed it to 360px which is more than half of the content space. It was making pages look way too weird. Hope you understand. - Wagnike2 19:27, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :* Fair enough, but we aren't going to be using his things on the pages either. We already have image galleries, no need to make that in our infoboxes too. - Wagnike2 19:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Smackdown 2006 Pages * If you have the time today, can you help me go through the 2006 SD results staring with January 27, 2006 Smackdown results , all of the pages seem to be created off a day and fixing this is extremely important to help get the episodes done. If you don't have the time, no big deal. - Wagnike2 17:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :* I don't know why you changed the ones prior to January 27. Those were all corrected based on the external links on Cagematch, the rest of them seem correct though. - Wagnike2 18:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :* For example, January 27, 2006 Smackdown results - Cagematch says it took place on the 27th. Which is what other sites back up too. - Wagnike2 :* Well done sir, thanks for doing that. - Wagnike2 19:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Alliance/Nod/something *Um, Hi, Im Jim Logan, and I run a Pro Wreslting Fanon Wiki called "HCW Wiki" and it's subsequent Forum. I was wondering if this wiki can do a little advertisement or something? The American Dragon 02:14, January 26, 2012 Cities *Please stop changing all of them to redirect. For example, Pasadena, Texas needs to be Pasadena, Texas. So if you want to change these links to have both the city and state, it needs to be Pasadena, Texas. If you have questions about why, this is because these city pages need to follow Wikipedia's naming scheme, like here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 16:04, February 4, 2012 (UTC) :* You are still doing this wrong. For example on the recent SD page, Rockford, Illinois should be either Rockford, Illinois or Rockford, Illinois. Please try to correct this in the future. - Wagnike2 15:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi *What did i do wrong? Second names *Hi saw your reply on Wag's page, is this about my directing Reks to Tyler Reks? Have a bit of short memory so not sure if it's something else. Before doing that I usually check to see if other wrestlers share a name because if they do (like Tyler) I made a disambig page instead. :*With Reks I can't find anyone else using the name and I've seen instances where he has appreviated it by dropping his first name (like Reks & Hawkins) +y@talk 18:55, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Template:WWE Roster *I noticed this was locked and that you were the one who edits it, so I had some suggestions regarding missing content that could possibly be added to it. First off, William Regal's listed under Smackdown superstars, but he also commentates on NXT so I was wondering if we could list him there too? I know he competes now and then but it almost seems as frequently as Booker T does, I feel like I see him commentate more often (on a weekly basis) than I see him wrestler (maybe once every month or two?). For the tag teams / stables (I'm assuming we only list active ones) I think Primo and Epico and Reks and Hawkins are both currently active (P+E still being the tag chams) so I'm wondering if we could list them too? Am also wondering if we could add an NXT section to the template to list guys like Derrick Bateman or Johnny Curtis who are on that show? FCW might not be considered part of WWE but since NXT is televised (at least in Canada) and on the web for free in US I'm wondering if it could be included, especially since there's some crossover (some guys like Heath Slater are on both shows). +y@talk 20:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Double name *Don't know what you mean with the double name thing. - Wagnike2 04:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Kane *I noticed you locked his page in January. There is some data I came across and would like to add to the page if it would be possible to do so. :*Firstly, we have a link to his web site (AdventuresOfCitizenX.com) but it appears to be down right now. That or he's had it taken down for a while. I'm not sure. But anyway, we can still view it via the wayback machine. This is the last archive I could find from July 17 back in 2011. The last update made to his blog was on May 28. I'm wondering if we could add a note of the site being down and add a link to the archive so people can read it? There are other archives as well which we could link to show older blog posts. :*Another thing is he also hosted a radio show called "Tiny Political Talk Show" as his Citizen X identity. I'm wondering if we could link to it at BlogTalkRadio? :*I'm concerned, if he did take down his blog site, it will be hard for people to read his views. I think this is something that would be great for this wikia to host. Do you think it would be cool if we could host copies of his blog posts in wiki format as sub-pages? I am interested in copying them here if it would be allowed. I could provide a WayBack link at the bottom to show what archive it is adapted from. +y@talk 10:12, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Question about the wrestlers pages. *Do we use their actual names for the title, or they're ring names they're most known with. I'm going to make a page for Big Dick Dudley, and his actual name is Alex Rizzo. So I was wondering which one I should use. Thanks. Bmoreravens12 23:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia coping. *Is it still frowned upon to directly copy stuff from Wikipedia. I just got to do the biography and I was just wondering if I should write it in my own words or just do it directly. (I would have been done by now but I had to leave) Bmoreravens12 22:20, March 11, 2012 (UTC) No *No. Thank You *I Have The VHS Of That Smackdown. Galaxian *Noticed this got deleted and I got a week ban for it, but the guy exists. I found references for him. See this blog and this YT for example. +y@talk 23:10, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :The first step in figuring out who he is, is I think resolving this "Danny Davis" issue. The article we have under that name is about a referee, but the Corey Erdman blog says "Not the famous, dastardly referee Danny Davis either. The other Danny Davis, who went on to help operate WWE’s developmental territory for a time, and was responsible for the training of future Superstars like The Bashams, Eugene and Rob Conway." :So we might actually need to make a separate article? I'll research more about the two and see if I can find more info, possible a middle name or something which would be ideal for article titling. Nick Dinsmore, Rob Conway and The Bashams all link to Danny Davis, but if Erdman's right and it was someone other than this referee who trained them, sorting that out would be the first step. Erdman claims this other Danny Davis (non-ref) may have been the Galaxian. Even if he wasn't, he sounds like someone worth making an article about. +y@talk 17:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't take as long as I thought. We have a page about him at Daniel Burile. Would it be possible to move Danny Davis to Dan Marsh (the ref's real name) and change Danny Davis page into a disambiguation page? According to Wikipedia:Daniel Briley and Wikipedia:Dan Marsh both the ref and the wrestler have used the Daniel Davis name. +y@talk 17:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Also some more information: Galaxian could be moved to a team page called The Galaxians because apparently there were two of them. Originally The Nightmares and also Masters of Terror, Briley was Galaxian/Master/Nightmare 1 and Ken Wayne was Galaxian/Master/Nightmare 2. So perhaps in addition to their person pages there could be a tag team page exploring all 3 of these themes and finding out info about the years they occured during? +y@talk 17:52, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Out of Town *Hey man, I'll be out of town for like the next week and a half. If you could, just check on here and make sure nothing gets too vandalized or spammed, it'd be greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 00:43, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Ideas ECW title pages I noticed we appear to have 2 duplicate pages about the same topic at ECW Championship and ECW World Heavyweight Championship. They appear to cover the same span of time and presumably the same title even though there are some differences. Do you know if it's possible to do mergers here? I am mentioning Ziggler/Swagger both having won this in the past but I'm not sure which to link to. +y@talk 00:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Tag cats Noticed that Category:Disbandments exclusively is for tag team breakups, however when tag teams form, we currently list them under Category:Debuts, something they share with singles superstars. I was wondering what you thought about the idea of separating new team debuts from singles debuts with a new category exclusive to tag teams? I was thinking Category:Formations or something similar. I'm not really sure on a good term for it, something that would mesh well with debut/disband that's currently used. +y@talk 01:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Match results pages Also in regards to these, I was wondering if it would be okay to categorize these more extensively? Like I know we have list pages for each year, but I was thinking maybe categories could be arranged by years (or even months) so that there'd be fewer pages in each and stuff like that? +y@talk 03:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Image sources Sure no problem. They don't air Superstars in Canada so this would be a good chance to familiarize myself with what's been going on in the background. Wish WWE would air FCW too but I think that stuff's almost top-secret so what happens there doesn't affect what they do with guys later. As far as pages that have images, I figure listing the source once is easier than listing it on each image's page. Plus sometimes I figure maybe only some (rather than all) of the images from WWE might have been copied, so until it's confirmed that they're all there it doesn't seem to hurt to have a link for double-checking. In some cases for example, I noticed pages only included pictures of 1 match (usually the divas...) and not the others. Looking at superstars photos, they organize them a bit differently so instead of 1 link, there will need to be several. I can tell by the URLs what dates they're for though, so I'll make the links the names they use. +y@talk 06:00, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay I added links to all the galleries at the above URL. No luck for 2012 though... the furthest back it goes is December 2, 2010 Superstars results and the latest it goes is April 7, 2011 Superstars results. So that covers 4 weeks and a month... other than that period I'm not sure if WWE has actually added images from earlier or later Superstars show to their site yet :( +y@talk 06:34, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Template Regarding Template:2011 Infobox Wrestling episode and how it includes a field that links to the previous/last episode, I think I brought something like this up for pay-per-views already, but in addition to that listing on the basis of show, I am wondering if it would be okay to include optional fields for next/previous in terms of all WWE programming. Since it's now a "raw supershow" and stuff, the drama doesn't seem to stay sequestered to individual programming so people might want to skip from last night's Raw to last Friday's Smackdown. Sort of like how on Wikipedia, if you go to Wrestlemania 2010, you can go back to either WM2009 but you can also go to the preceding PPV, which was Elimination Chambe 2010. +y@talk 06:39, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Results Help Thanks for going back and cleaning this up, curious though - can you also link the wrestler's with brackets? That will tremendously help us in trying to gain on these wrestling episodes. - Wagnike2 14:23, April 6, 2012 (UTC) PPV Images Do you have the images for these pay per views that you are setting up? If not, please make sure to add an Event Images Needed tag to these pages. - Wagnike2 14:22, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :* I assumed as much, just wanted to make sure. Keep up the good work. Also, thanks for the work you've been doing on results pages, it's greatly appreciated. - Wagnike2 14:28, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Help Again Hello, I made a page that already exists again, I am sorry to bug you but could you please help by either merging them or deleting mine? the page is Skandar Akbar & the existing stub is Skandor Akbar Robert Alvarez 06:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :* I haven't seen it, any examples? - Wagnike2 00:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Event History Pages Can you stop placing the tables on these pages? There is no set uniform way to make these pages and the tables are making this problem worse. - Wagnike2 14:08, April 25, 2012 (UTC) :* Because you are just doing it at a pace that matters and I'm holding you to the same standards I hold other people too, you get mad at people for doing things their own way, etc. And I'm not necessarily saying your format is bad, I'm just saying we need to pause on doing them that way for now until a format is decided on. - Wagnike2 14:13, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Tony Chimel Please be more careful when working on these results pages, we are trying to have them be accurate. Tony Chimel was not the Raw ring announcer in 2003. If you ever have questions on who the announcer is, consult this. Thanks. - Wagnike2 12:53, April 27, 2012 (UTC) i need help finding the old NWA/AWA matches from the 60s to the 80s Thanks for the message, will let you know if I have any questions :-) Chickbusters I noticed you made the article on this pair, I had no idea the name had been around for so long, just heard it for the first time on Smackdown via cole. I marked them as broken up last week with AJ's 2nd slap against Kaitlyn, would you agree? Or should it be the first slap to Kaitlyn? Or her vicious post-victory attack tonight? I'm wondering if you have a clue when the actual team name was coined. Do you know if they had it right from the start on May 27 2011 when they debued as a tag team on FCW? I made an etymology section to explore this until a reference can be found for the earliest mention of the name. The best clue I have is that the wikipedia article was made using this title on Sept 8 2011, but it might've been earlier, not sure. +y@talk 01:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Tag team pages Mark & Montel Thanks for replying to this on my talk. Mark Henry and MVP would be one valid name, I'm just not sure if it's okay to abbreviate a guy's initials or not. Plus I'm not sure if I'm showing undue bias towards Mark Henry by listing him first. He does seem to be the more accomplished of the two in terms of longevity, titles, dominance, relevance, etc. plus he comes first alphabetically. I have seen it the other way around though. Like WWE.com screens here they're called "MVP & Mark Henry". Looks like there's even a fan page from some time back. Then again, I found merchandise which looks official where it's spelled "Mark Henry and MVP". So not sure if I should go with WWE.com photo galleries or toy labels. +y@talk 05:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Toys These toy lines may be a good source of information for tag teams. For example here we have Unlikely Allies used as the Vlad/Zeke team which I recall being on ECW led by Regal back in the day. Plus Dual Impact being used as a name for Otunga and Tarver. Do you think when names like these are used in official merchandise, even if it's not used no TV, it could be an operating name for a tag team when constructing an article about the relationships between 2 wrestlers and matches they've tagged in and stuff? Usually if they produce a toy line it means they've been together enough to be notable I'd figure. Do you recall Matt and Khali being a team? +y@talk 05:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Actually some of that, as far as I can tell, Dual Impact and Unlikely Allies (along with stuff like Supreme Teams) are the names of series of tag team toys, not an actual specific teamup. Which makes me wonder: could we make articles about action figure series on this wiki as they pertain to wrestling? +y@talk 05:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Cobro Also speaking of new teams, recently when Santino Marella and Zack Ryder tagged, I noticed they were arguing about whether to call their team Maryder or Cobros. Based on combining their surnames or their gimmicks (cobra/broski). I would like to make a page about these two but I'm not sure what would be the ideal one to go with. Am hoping to find an article on WWE.com which might tip the scales in one's favour. +y@talk 05:44, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Also am thinking possibly Santino Marella & Zack Ryder could be the working name until indicated otherwise. I'm not sure when to date the formation. These guys have a history of feuding for the US title against American Perfection, since Zack won it from Dolph, lost it to Jack, then Santino got it from Jack. this article spells the names the two guys came up with as Co-bro and Ma-Ryder. I don't understand what WWE reporters use hyphens for so much. Clearly the names were chosen as portmanteaus due to shared letters. When we make portmanteaus, you're not supposed to use a dash, because this favours the shared consants ("br" and "r") towards whichever side isn't divided from them by a dash. +y@talk 06:22, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Your updates in regards to the May 18, 2012 Smackdown taping are incorrect. I was there and logged every match. C.M. Punk did not defend the title against Chris Jericho, and the six-man tag team match featuring Lord Tensai also never happened. There were several NXT dark matches, one Superstars match, and then the Smackdown taping. Also, your Smackdown matches neglect to mention the Yoshi Tatsu-Damien Sandow match (or at least attempted match). The changes I logged yesterday are accurate across the board. I understand that you're using another web page as a source, but trust me, it's wrong. Template:WWE Roster This has a NOTOC tag in it. Would it be possible to remove that? Having a table of contents is really useful on wrestler pages for finding the sections we want. This isn't inside NOINCLUDE brackets so any page using WWE Roster has its table of contents removed. +Y 01:46, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Navbuttons They are broken on Chrome, and we are trying to figure out how to fix them. - Wagnike2 17:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey its me Ugh! So Sorry. Workin' on it. --FreeMilkShakesHere! 15:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Okay --FreeMilkShakesHere! 15:37, June 1, 2012 (UTC) HiMaster Malick Wright 22:30, June 9, 2012 (UTC)Malick chat with me I created the romanian version : http://ro.prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Pro_Wrestling_Wiki I think it'sa good time to change the Wiki's Background :I --FreeMilkShakesHere! 06:45, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Romanian Version I created the Romanian Version : http://ro.prowrestling.wikia.com/ Dragonulteo 13:58, June 16, 2012 (UTC) whos your favorite wrestler ? my top 5 Favorite Wrestlers are 1 Chris Jericho 2 Jeff Hardy 3 Daniel Bryan 4 Kane 5 Kurt Angle Tag Team Match at Money in the Bank 2012 The Tag Team match with Kofi and Truth vs. Camacho and Hunico is Non-title not a title match, Before anyone gets a Tag title match, Titus and Young has to have the first shot, due to them being "NO. 1 CONTENDERS" to the titles. The tag match at Money in the Bank 2012 between Kofi Kingston & R-Truth and Hunico & Camacho is a "NON-TITLE MATCH" Not a Tag team title match, Because before Hunico and Camacho get a tag team title match Primetime Players or whatever Titus and Young call themselves get a shot at the titles, Seeing as they are the "Number one contenders". So yeah, dude the Pre-show tag match, is NON-TITLE. thanks man.I Apreciate That's Mae Young's son Considering this Raw 1000 clip just supplemented his birth, should we have an article about him? I consider it better to call him MY's son rather than Mark Henry's son because Mae Young's maternity is easier to clarify than paternity. Considering the skin tone of the hand I'm not entirely sure if it is Mark Henry's or not. I guess pigment can sometimes be recessive. +Y 19:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) *i would be fine with it either way, technically it is Mark Henry's son. you could name it either way you want and have it be a redirect. - Wagnike2 (talk) 03:49, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :*Yeah I just figured because he introduced himself as Mae Young's son as opposed to Mark Henry's that it would be better to go by the term used in the script. My guess is she put more effort into raising him than she did. +Y 20:27, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Movin What do u mean by movin' pages Djben (talk) 13:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :But her name is not April Jeanette its April Mendez I won't do it again but just keep it as April Mendez plz ::Its Cool, Man Dink the Clown Hi I'm new and noticed that the Dink the Clown page lacks information about his history or him in real life. I updated it a little but it still needs a little work and a infobox. So I can update it but do you know any more information about him. User:Tylernerd101 23:42, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Tyler Invisible characters I was thinking, should we have pages for characters who have gotten involved with and influenced wrestlers in the ring, such as God or Little Jimmy? Or, in the realm of the fantastic yet visible, WCW's Robocop who saved Sting, for example? Also regarding Template:WWE NXT results, would it be possible to remove the NOTOC tag? The table of contents is kinda useful on some of the pages that include this template. +Y 20:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC)